Face Down
by PersonofAwesome24
Summary: This is based on the song Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus I'm going to make in a bystanders P.O.V so most likely Naruto…. I'm going to make Naruto like he's singing it in a music video SasuSaku into NaruSaku ONE-SHOT!


**Face down**

This is based on the song Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I'm going to make in a bystanders P.O.V so most likely Naruto…. I'm going to make Naruto like he's singing it in a music video

…**..**

**Singing**

Normal

…**..**

Sasuke and Sakura have been in a relationship for just over a year now and all he does is abuse her. I don't know why she puts up with him; she looks at me with such fear and sadness. It's sending me crazy!

"**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts a rhythm in my hand, still never understand why you hang around… I see what's goin' down!**

Something I see her with bruises and scars all over her face, one time with a black eye. When I go to see her she's always putting make up on to cover up what happens and she always tells herself that it will never happen again. She cry's herself to sleep every night and whenever I'm around he always says that he loves her but he doesn't mean it ever!

"**Cover up with make up in the mirror, tell yourself it's never gonna happen again, you cry alone and then he swears he loves you!"**

all I can think to myself is how does he feel when he does it to her. Does it make you happy? Do you feel like a Man? Do you feel good about yourself knowing that when she falls apart it's al because of YOU! Well guess what one day it will all go anyway and I'll give her a new and better life to live in peace away from YOU!

"**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found"**

If you keep loving him and keep him around then it will have dire consequences. I love you but if you stay with him, I'll leave and you won't get the life you deserve… I see what he does but you as you try to ignore it

"**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, every action in this world will bear consequence, if you wade around forever you will surely drown…I see what's going down"**

If you keep saying you love him and staying with him some bad will come of it one day, so come and listen to what I have to say…he doesn't love you!

"**I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again. Heed my lecture"**

'Well Sasuke how does it feel to push her and hurt her, do you feel like a man, are you proud? I hope you realise what you've done and now it's all on you!"

"**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has"**

As she lies in the dirt all covered in bruises, blood and tears, I help and reassure her that everything's going to be fine… she tells me that it doesn't hurt and she has finally had enough of his bullshit

And that's when I tell her 'I love you sakura' and hugged her

"**Face down in the dirt she said, 'this doesn't hurt', she said, 'I've finally had enough'…Face down in the dirt she said, 'this doesn't hurt', she said, 'I've finally had enough'"**

Naruto confronts Sasuke 

"**One day she will tell you that she has had enough, it's coming round again…****Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has…Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has"**

'LOOK AT HER SASUKE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER! SHE DESVERSES BETTER THEN THIS ANDBETTER THAN YOU!'

"**Face down in the dirt she said, 'this doesn't hurt', she said, 'I've finally had enough'"**

'I love you Sakura…please come with me' I said and offered he my hand.

…**..**

**There…I hope you all enjoyed it… **

**His song is not necessarily about this but I thought of it and yeah but look the song up it's a good song!**

**:3**

**TILL NET TIME**

**Na na na na na na na na ICE CREAM!**


End file.
